heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Dynamite (TV series)
| format = | creator = | developer = | writer = | director = * Young Ki Yoon * Nathan Clesowich * Carl Jones * Kalvin Lee * Juno Lee * Jong-Sik Nam * Justin Ridge * Byung-San Park }} | creative_director = | presenter = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Adrian Younge | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 20 (and 1 pilot) | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Michael Jai White Byron Minns Scott Sanders | editor = Felipe Salazar | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 11 minutes (pilot only) 22 minutes | company = Ars Nova Entertainment Titmouse N-BOMB SQUAD Cartoon Network Studios MOI Animation Trigger Williams Street | channel = Adult Swim Video (pilot episode) Adult Swim | picture_format = 16:9 HDTV | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = Pilot episode: August 8, 2011 Official: July 15, 2012 | last_aired = January 10, 2015 | status = Upcoming | preceded_by = ''Black Dynamite'' (2009 film) | followed_by = | related = | website = http://www.adultswim.com/shows/black-dynamite/index.html | production_website = }} Black Dynamite is an American animated television series based on the 2009 film of the same name, although the series follows a separate continuity, with some back-references to the film. The series was announced shortly after the release of the film, the 10-minute pilot episode was released on Adult Swim Video on August 8, 2011, and the full series premiered on Cartoon Network's late night programming block, Adult Swim, on July 15, 2012. Michael Jai White, Byron Minns, Tommy Davidson and Kym Whitley reprise their film roles as Black Dynamite, Bullhorn, Cream Corn and Honeybee, respectively. The animated series is produced by Ars Nova. Jon Steingart, Carl Jones and Jillian Apfelbaum are executive producers, with Brian Ash as co-executive producer. Scott Sanders, White and Minns are producers. Monica Jones is associate producer. LeSean Thomas is creative producer/supervising director. The original music is by Adrian Younge. The series has been renewed for a second season, which premiered on October 18, 2014.Andreeva, Nellie. "Adult Swim’s ‘Black Dynamite’ Renewed For Second Season" Deadline (December 20, 2012)http://blackdynamite.tv On February 6, 2015, the official Facebook page of the show announced the series will not be returning for a third season. Premises The show is predominantly a parody of and tribute to blaxploitation cinema. The show continues the story of Black Dynamite and his crew of Bullhorn, Cream Corn, and Honey Bee as they engage in dangerous and over-the-top misadventures sometimes involving African-American and Black stars such as Michael Jackson when he was part of the Jackson 5, O. J. Simpson, Richard Pryor, Mr. T, Orphan Arnold, and Bob Marley and other celebrities such as Elvis Presley, as well as Black Dynamite's recurring nemesis President Richard Nixon, who was also the main villain from the film. The show makes references to the original Black Dynamite film, such as Fiendish Dr. Wu as the leader of a group of ninjas; the show follows its own continuity, as some characters from the film who were killed off are alive in the series. Cast Main cast * Michael Jai White - Black Dynamite * Byron Minns - Bullhorn * Tommy Davidson - Cream Corn * Kym Whitley - Honeybee Additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui - The Helicopter Pilot * Eric Bauza - The Fiendish Dr. Wu * Liz Benoit - Foxxy Mama * Corey Burton - Dennis Flynn * John DiMaggio - Rip Tayles * Snoop Dogg - Leroy Van Nuys * Godfrey - Al Sharpton * Eddie Griffin - Richard Pryor, Paul Mooney * Arsenio Hall - Tasty Freeze * Samuel L. Jackson - Captain Quinton * Charlie Murphy - A Cat Named Rollo * Georgette Perna - Kids * Clifton Powell - Crenshaw the Slime, Daddy Dynamite * Donnell Rawlings - A Cat Named Rallo * Kevin Michael Richardson - Melvin Van Peebles, Don Cornelius * J. B. Smoove - That Frog Kurtis, That Bastard Kurtis * Aries Spears - Laurence Tureaud, O.J. Simpson * Gary Anthony Williams - George Washington Carver III * Debra Wilson - Amazon Moon Bitch leader, Lil' Orphan Penny, Eartha K.I.T.T. * Cedric Yarbrough - Chocolate Giddy-Up * Chance The Rapper - Bob Marley * Tyler, The Creator - Broto * Erykah Badu - Hoe Crows Episodes Pilot: 2012 The pilot episode features only an eleven minute run time and was released on Adult Swim Video on August 8, 2011, and made its television debut over a year later on September 2, 2012. Season 1: 2012 Season 2: 2014-2015 See also * Black Dynamite References External links * * * * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:2012 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:Adult Swim original programs Category:American animated television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:English-language television programming Category:Television programs based on films Category:Black comedy television programs Category:Black sitcoms Category:Martial arts television series Category:Television series set in the 1970s